


Two Years

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [105]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Phil Coulson, Kid Tony Stark, Kid Wade Wilson, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: They had said they would foster Tony for two days - only two days. That was two years ago.ORThe long awaited conclusion to the "Two" universe.





	Two Years

“Are you feeling okay, Tony?” asked Bucky, kneeling in front of the six year old who was seated on one of the blue chairs in the office of the school. It was the last day of school but it was also only nine in the morning. Both Steve and Bucky were volunteering at the school all day with the field day activities and so had been on hand when Tony showed up at the office looking lost.

Tony shook his head miserably, tears in his big eyes, lip trembling.

“Oh honey, it’s okay, come here,” said Bucky, opening his arms to the boy who promptly fell into them.

Bucky sighed and stood, holding Tony securely against his chest. Addison, the secretary, smiled sadly at them. She was used to such episodes with Tony. When he had arrived at the school on the first day, ready for first grade, all of the teachers and staff had been briefed about Tony’s epilepsy and how to handle it. Tony had spent more time in the office waiting for a caregiver than most children but he was such a sweet, intelligent little thing and it just broke her heart to see him suffer.

“I’m just going to take Tony home now,” said Bucky.

“I’ll let his teachers know,” said Addison. “Feel better, Tony! Have a good summer!”

Tony waved half heartedly at her, not removing his face from Bucky’s neck. When he was feeling yucky, he got overwhelmed easily and all the chaos in the school for field day was making him nervous. Bucky spoke to him softly as they left, assuring him that he was okay, that they were going home.

When they arrived at home, Tony curled up on a futon mattress that was on the floor in the living room for him. Steve and Bucky worried about Tony playing and having a seizure and hitting his head on the hardwood floor, so they had set the mattress out as a way to ease their worries a bit. Tony was almost getting too big for it, but for now he seemed happy to just curl up there where he could see Bucky.

“Honey, I need you to tell me if you’re feeling sick icky or like you’re going to have a seizure icky,” said Bucky, sitting down next to Tony and running a hand through his hair, feeling for a fever as he did.

“I don’t know,” sniffed Tony. “I just feel icky.”

“Alright, well how about we get you all set up in protection and jammies and we just hang out for a bit,” suggested Bucky.

He didn’t wait for a response, knowing that Tony would feel better when he was dressed in more comfortable clothes and a pull up just in case he had a seizure. After getting Tony changed, Bucky changed quickly and together they settled down on the futon mattress, the television turned on to an old black and white movie. Bucky couldn’t feel a fever on Tony, so he suspected it was the preamble of a seizure but he couldn’t be positive.

Not for the first time, Bucky wished that they had a service dog for Tony. He would certainly worry less about the kid if they had one. Bucky would have to bring it up with Steve again after the kids were in bed.

Until then, Bucky was content to let Tony cuddle into his side and fall asleep. It was better than being surrounded by hundreds of screaming elementary kids anyway. He hoped Tony was feeling better by dinner though – they had a special dinner planned.

It was exactly two years ago that Tony had come into their lives. What had started as a temporary, two day at most, placement had been extended, first to two weeks, then two months, now they were here, two years later, and Bucky couldn’t believe he had ever been reluctant to take this sweet boy into his life.

Yes, Tony had his issues. He had abandonment issues because of his biological parents, he had seizures, he had nightmares, but every kid had problems. Even children raised in a loving home by their biological parents had issues; Tony was no different. He just required a little extra care sometimes and that was not something that Bucky or Steve would begrudge him – nor would his older brothers. They all doted on Tony.

His phone ringing broke Bucky out of his thoughts. Quickly he slid out of the room, far enough to be out of earshot but still with a line of sight on his kid.

“Hello?” said Bucky, not bothering to look at the name on the phone.

“Bucky, hi, this is Pepper Potts, Tony’s case worker,” said Pepper. “Is now a good time?”

“Oh, um yeah, I guess,” said Bucky, his heart in his throat like it always was when Pepper called, always terrified that this time it was because she had to take Tony away. “Tony’s not feeling great so I may have to go suddenly.”

“That’s fine,” said Pepper calmly, aware that this was always a possibility when she called this family. “It’s about Tony’s parents. Well, his mother more specifically.”

“Yes?” 

“She passed her final class for getting Tony back,” said Pepper.

Bucky’s heart sank. He knew what that meant. Tony was going to be leaving them soon.

\- Two Years –

Tony had a seizure shortly before dinner, so they decided to postpone their celebration until the next day. Steve and Bucky put Phil, Clint, and Wade to bed before retiring themselves to the master bedroom.

“I think we should look into getting Tony a service dog,” said Steve, exiting the bathroom in just boxers. 

“Steve,” said Bucky, wanting to stop his husband before he got too far into the dog conversation.

“I know, I know, I’ve been against it so far because Tony’s not technically ours and we don’t want his next home or his parents to get rid of the dog,” continued Steve, drying his hair. “But I realize that I’m being an idiot. A dog would help Tony and would make both of us less stressed since they would be able to alert us. So, rub it in my face all you want. You were right and I was wrong. We should get a dog.”

“Pepper called,” said Bucky.

Steve froze before slowly lowering the towel from his head.

“She said that Tony’s mom passed her final class,” said Bucky. “That she could get Tony back. But –“

“When is she coming to get him?” interrupted Steve in an empty voice.

“That’s just it, she’s not,” said Bucky with a smile. “She passed the class but she signed over her rights. I don’t know the details, something about wanting to prove she could or whatever, I stopped listening after Pepper said she signed over her rights. We can adopt Tony now. Steve, Tony can be ours!”

Steve practically tackled Bucky on the bed, kissing him roughly before pulling back so they could grin at each other like fools.

“Congratulations punk,” whispered Bucky. “It’s a boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to tank you all for being so fantastic with me as I've had a hell of a year. This is my thank you story for you all! Let me know if you want another Adopted Tony story (of any kind) - just give me a prompt.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
